


A Special Present

by arby2236



Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [6]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex With Toys, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Dom Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV), F/M, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Porn, Reference to Double Penetration, Reference to triple penetration, Sex Toys, Sub Chloe Decker, Triple penetration with toys, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and a partridge in a pear tree
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29384016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arby2236/pseuds/arby2236
Summary: Chloe decides on Lucifer's Valentine's Day present.Her.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Deckerstar Chronicles [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182302
Comments: 11
Kudos: 123





	1. Chapter 1

Chloe woke up to Lucifer’s mouth nibbling on her neck and his hard cock pressed against her ass. He loved morning sex, and so did she, especially like this. She loved the way his teeth would gently put a bloom on her shoulder, leaving a mark she could cover, but enough so that she knew it was there as she sat at her desk at the precinct, enough to remind her that she was his. 

The way his hands would drift up her stomach, the fingers curling around one breast, then the other, the thumb teasing the nipple…

The way she’d press back against him as his hand drifted down again at a maddeningly leisurely pace, his fingers finally sliding over her wet slit…

The way her pussy would gush against his hand as a finger, then two, sometimes three, slid inside her…

The way he’d whisper in her ear, _Are you ready for me to fuck you, Chloe_? _Are you ready to take me?_

The way he’d lift her one leg, spreading her open for him, the way his long, thick cock would slide into her pussy, deeper and deeper, the way it would fill her more fully than she could have ever imagined before they became lovers…

She turned and pushed away, trying to keep her naked body covered and douse the flames of her arousal. “Not this morning, Lucifer. We’ll save this for tonight.”

He looked at her quizzically. “I’m not sure, love, but you may have heard rumors that I’ve got incredible stamina. I’ll be happy to demonstrate that the Devil’s morning activities will not affect his evening performance. Or performances, I should say. In fact, I believe I’ve demonstrated that on numerous occasions.”

Chloe patted his hand away as he reached for her. “Yes, you certainly have.” He’d proved that conclusively their very first night together, a night that left her with a delicious soreness for two days. Lucifer had no modesty, of course, and Chloe struggled desperately to keep her eyes fixed on his face, although a glance downward put a quick halt to her efforts to quell her arousal. She persisted nonetheless. “But while _you_ may have incredible stamina, _I_ don’t. We already made love twice last night, and I want to be at, well, full strength for tonight.”

“Tonight?”

“It’s our first Valentine’s Day, silly, and I have a special gift for you.”

“As do I for you.” She was touched by the fact that he’d remembered.

“Good. Now I have to go in today, nothing special, just paperwork, which I’m sure you’d love to help me with.” He groaned. “Dan’s picking up Trixie at seven, so I’ll be here by eight.”

“Shall we go out for dinner, or do you want to eat here?”

“I’m having dinner at home, Lucifer, and you do the same. I want it to be just the two of us.” She bent over and gave him a quick kiss, then a mischievous grin. “And yes, we’ll be eating here.”

He was lounging on the couch, still in his pajama pants and robe, when she finished getting dressed. She walked over to him. “I have to tell you what the present I’m giving you tonight is.”

He took a sip of whiskey-fortified espresso and looked up at her. She was dressed in a loose-fitting top, with her hair in a tight ponytail. He resisted the urge to pull her down to him, toss her on the couch, and wreck her.

“Won’t that take all the surprise out of it?”

“I don’t think so, not in this case.”

Now he was curious. “So what is my present?”

Chloe grinned. “Me.”

Lucifer furrowed his brows. “You? I already have you.”

“I know you do. But we’ve been together almost three months now, and you’ve made it a point to satisfy every single desire I have, including several I wasn’t even aware of.” Her memory drifted back to the night where they’d brought someone else into their bed, a night that culminated with Lucifer’s cock buried in her ass while she rode the other man.

“Well, love, I _am_ the Devil. I’m fairly certain that if you check the job description, fulfilling your desires is one of my duties.”

“I know. But tonight, it’s going to be all about _your_ desires.” She leaned forward and pecked him on the lips, then gave him what she hoped was her sexiest smile. The hot look in his eyes announced, _Mission Accomplished._ “So what I want you to do is spend all day thinking of the things you’d like to do to me, all the things that you’d like me to do for you.”

She leaned over a bit and lightly drew the back of her fingers up the growing bulge in his pants. “And think _hard_.” She stood up, giggled, then turned and walked to the elevator.

She wore one of the dresses Lucifer had gotten for her. It was a little black number, backless, spaghetti straps holding up the top, a healthy amount of cleavage visible. The dress ended at about mid-calf, with a slit on the side almost to the hip. It hugged ever single curve perfectly, and she was rewarded by the look of carnal delight on Lucifer’s face as she stepped off the elevator. “Chloe,” he marveled. “You look… beautiful.”

He was standing by the piano, and she walked over to him, giving just a slight swivel of her hips. “So have you thought about what you want to do to me?“ She said, her voice sultry.

“Yes, I have, love. I’ve spent the entire day planning on just exactly how to fulfill _my_ desires. In fact, I’ve had to get some new presents for you.”

It took every ounce of willpower to resist the urge to attack his lips, to press her hand against the bulge in his trousers, to push him down on the couch and ride him to oblivion. “What kind of presents?”

“You’ll see. They’re on the bed. I’d love to be the one to take that flimsy thing off you, but I’ve got other plans. Go now.”

She walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Arrayed at the foot of the bed were a pair of fluffy handcuffs, a buttplug, some lube, and one of his white shirts.

She slipped out of the dress, debating on whether she should remove the thong, garter belt, and stockings. She opted to slip out of the thong, but left the other two on. She crawled up and knelt on the bed, her ass raised up high, poured lube on the plug and some on her pink hole, and spent several minutes gently inserting the plug into her ass. When it was fully seated, she got up and put on the shirt, leaving the cuffs rolled down. She cuffed herself in the front, then walked slowly into the living area, the plug sending sparks to her core with each step. All but the bottom three buttons of the shirt were free, the inner globes of her breasts plainly visible, the soft cotton of the shirt brushing against her barely concealed nipples.

“My Dad, you’re more beautiful than you were just five minutes ago, love.” Lucifer was standing next to one of the large gold pillows from the bed. “Come here.” She did. “There’s something more we’ll need. Didn’t want you bumping into things.” He held up a black blindfold. “Put this on, and kneel down on the pillow.”

She did. She was aware of Lucifer pacing on the floor near her, circling. “Chloe, I’ve put so much thought into this,” he said, his voice velvet. “There are so many, _so many_ , things I like to do with you.”

She fidgeted a little, feeling herself growing moist.

“I thought of fucking you in the hot tub. You have no idea how much I enjoy that, especially the way it ends. You know the way it ends, don’t you?”

She shifted her body. “You come all over my breasts.” 

“That’s right.” The pacing continued. “You know how much I love that. And I think you like it too, don’t you?”

She thought about the nights she had Trixie. How Chloe would lie there alone in her bed late at night, her fingers slipping underneath the band of her panties, finding herself wet and slippery. She thought about how sometimes she’d rub her clit until she brought herself to a slow, easy climax. But she thought about the times she was too hot for that, about the times she’d have two fingers of her one hand buried inside her while the fingers of the other rubbed her clit hard, and how she’d bring herself to an explosive climax every time by imagining her kneeling in front of Lucifer while he jerked his cock, coaxing out spurt after spurt of warm come until her breasts were completely covered in it.

Lucifer’s voice intruded on her thoughts. “And I thought of bending you over my piano and fucking you from behind. I love that, too. And I think you do, too.” _So much,_ she thought. Just the other night she'd had a wonderful orgasm, her face pressed against the pillow, her ass high in the air, wishing that instead of her fingers it was his big cock pounding into her drenched pussy, his hands gripping her waist and holding her tight, pulling her back against him each time he penetrated her.

She heard a zipper go down, there was a silent pause, and the next sound was of his trousers hitting the floor. The next sensation was the tip of his cock brushing ever so slightly across her lips.

“Another thing I love is when you suck me, especially like this, you kneeling there as I watch your wet lips part to take me, my cock gliding over your tongue, deeper and deeper, until it disappears and I can feel myself in your throat.”

Chloe was beyond words by this time, her body shifting back and forth, her legs spread wide so she could press her core down against the pillow.

“Are you wet, Chloe?”

She barely managed to nod.

“Are you sure?” Suddenly his hand reached inside the shirt, parting it, cupping her breast. “Maybe you should check.”

She slipped her cuffed hands between her legs. “Are you wet?” he asked again. Her fingers were drenched. “Let me taste them.” She reluctantly removed them and held her hands up to him. She felt his mouth close around them. “Oh, you _are_ wet.

“So Chloe, I’ve thought about all the things we’ve done, all the ways we’ve pleasured each other, and there’s one thing we haven’t done yet.” He paused. “I haven’t seen you make yourself come. Oh, I know you’ve rubbed your clit while I’ve fucked that hot little cunt of yours, and you know that that never fails to make me come just as it does you.

“But we’re going to do something different now. You’re going to make yourself come while you suck my cock. I’d really like to do that.”

He lifted her chin so she would have been looking at him if not for the blindfold. “Would you like that, Chloe?”

“Yes,” she murmured.

“Would you like to make yourself come while I fuck your sweet, warm mouth?”

“Oh, please, yes!” Then she felt the tip of his cock press against her lips, her mouth opened to welcome it, and her hands plunged back between her legs.

After that buildup, there was no way she was holding out, nor, she sensed, was he. He held her head with both hands, her hair twined in his fingers, pulling her back and forth on his cock, her fingers furiously working her clit and plunging in and out of her vagina. She felt his shaft swell inside her, and then her mouth filled with his warm cream just as her orgasm hit her. Her body writhed in front of him, there was too much for her to swallow, and his come spilled from her mouth and flowed in a sheet down her chin, splashing onto her breasts and stomach.

She pitched forward, the force of her orgasm draining her. He caught her and pulled her back on her knees again. He took off her blindfold, and she surveyed what he had done. She finally looked up at him, trying to regain her breath. “Boy, you sure liked that damned movie, didn’t you?”

He beamed down at her. “Oh, love, we’ve just gotten started.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer finds another way of unwapping the present Chloe gave him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING. This contains a depiction of fairly light BDSM. It is completely consensual, but it might be upsetting to some readers. If that sort of thing bothers you, then don't read this.

He picked up the pillow, took her by her cuffed hands, and led her up the stairs and into the bedroom. He placed the pillow in the middle of the bed, then picked her up. She always found his strength such a turn-on; the times he would carry her, her legs wrapped around his waist, his hands holding her ass as he bounced her up and down on his cock was guaranteed to bring her to a fierce orgasm.

This time he stretched her out on the bed, her head on the pillows. He loosened the cuffs, looped them through the rail above the headboard, and fastened them again. She raised her ass as he slid the large gold pillow underneath it. 

“Oh, Chloe, what a lovely sight you are. That gorgeous body shifting on the bed, so helpless. And with you slightly elevated, I can see the cap of the butt plug in your sweet little ass. We’ll have some use for that, all in good time.”

He got on the bed, kneeling between her legs. “I love this position for you, Chloe. I love the way I can sit between your legs, your ass just raised enough so I have a perfect angle for my cock, so I can shove it straight into you. I love the way you clutch at my arms and my hips, trying to force me even deeper inside you. Of course, you can’t do that right now, can you? Not handcuffed to the headboard. Still, I’m sure you’d like me to fuck you like that, wouldn’t you?”

She twisted on the bed and looked up at him. “Yes, Lucifer,” she said in a silky whisper. “I’d love for you to fuck me just like that. I love it when you fuck me.” 

She gave a startled cry as the head of his cock slipped into her, then a frustrated whimper as he withdrew.

“I know you would. But this isn’t about you tonight, it’s about me. There are some things I’ve been wanting to do to you, and since you’ve given me this wonderful gift, I think this is the perfect time for them.”

He got off the bed and left the room. He returned a minute later with a small bowl. He set it on the dresser, pulled out a drawer, and retrieved a leather riding crop from it, the tails dangling down. He picked up the bowl, then sat on the bed again, kneeling between her legs. He reached into the bowl and took out an ice cube.

“Fire and ice is such an odd combination, don’t you think, Chloe? But in sex, it can prove to be a wondrous combination.” She squirmed as she felt the cold of the cube rubbing up the inside of one thigh, then down the other. 

“Oh, you liked that, did you?" She nodded. "Then there’s fire. Not actual fire, but the fire of pain. Don’t worry, I’m not talking about _real_ pain. You know how when I take you from behind? I know your fantasies, Chloe, and one of them is to be fucked really hard from behind by a man with a huge cock, isn’t it?”

Her vagina was gushing by now. “Yes,” she whispered.

“I happen to fit the bill rather nicely there, don’t I?” She barely managed another nod. “And when I do that to you, when I fuck you really hard that way, when you feel that big cock pounding into you, there’s a little bit of pain, isn’t there? But just the right kind.”

Chloe couldn’t remember the last time she’d been so aroused.

“We’re going to do something a little different with pain tonight.” She gasped as he dragged the tails of the riding crop down from her shoulder, bringing them to briefly rest on her nipple before descending over her stomach and down between her legs. “It’s very simple. If you like it, you say ‘green.’ If it’s getting to be too much, you say ‘yellow.’ Anytime you want me to stop – _anytime_ – you just say ‘red.’ Do you understand?” 

She gave a quick nod.

He took another ice cube and rubbed it over one of her nipples, round and round. Then he took it away, and the crop came down, a little more firmly this time.

She squirmed on the bed. “Green.”

He took another ice cube and gave the other nipple the same treatment, this time lingering with it a bit longer before bringing the crop down.

“Green,” she panted. 

Another ice cube, this time on her stomach, round and round, ever so slowly descending, until she felt the cold sliding over her wet folds just as he smacked her breast with the crop, harder this time.

“Yellow?”

She shook her head. “Green. Do it again.”

He drew the ice cube back up, and she felt the slightest touch of pain this time as he hit her breast. Then again, and she arched up as the ice cube circled around her clit. “Harder!” she panted. Then the crop came down one last time just as he pressed the cube against her clit, and pain and pleasure mingled and coursed through her and she cried out as her orgasm shook her to the core. 

She gazed down at her breasts, red marks left by the tail of the crop on each one, then up at him. “Lucifer, please... Please fuck me…”

“Oh, I know you want me to fuck you, Chloe, but this is about me tonight, remember? And what _I_ want is to hear you beg.”

“Don’t make me beg, please, Lucifer, I just want your cock inside me, I want your cock so bad!” She was writhing on the bed now.

“You really want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, please, I never wanted you to fuck me so ba – _OOOHH!"_ she gasped as she felt the head of his cock press against her opening.

“Okay, I think I will. But first, we have to take out that butt plug.” Her body shuddered as he slowly pulled on it, a sob escaping her as the bulb popped out. “You know why we had to do that, Chloe?”

She was beside herself by this time.

“You know how much I like to come in your mouth, like I just did a little while ago. I love the feel of your lips around my cock, the feel of my come spurting across your tongue and splashing against the back of your throat.

“But you know what else I really like, Chloe? I really like to come inside you when I’m on top, just so I can watch my come spill from your pussy and run down into your sweet little hole. And you know what, Chloe? That’s what I want to do right now.” And with that, he grabbed her by the hips, held her tight, and thrust forward. She took him effortlessly, and she came the instant he buried every inch inside her.

And he didn’t stop. Oh, he was fucking her so hard, so very hard, and she came again, and it was like she couldn’t stop, she was begging him to fuck her even harder and so he did, so fucking hard, and then he bent down and kissed her and she wrapped her legs around his waist and then she came one last time her body thrashing beneath him as his cock throbbed inside her.

He withdrew, and just as he’d said, she could feel his warm come oozing from her vagina and down over and into her ass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's so much of Chloe that Lucifer wants to explore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter involves a lot of anal with toys, including penetration and double penetration. Nothing painful, but if that's not your cup of tea, I'd suggest you skip to the next Chapter.
> 
> Comments on this, or previous chapters, welcome.

“Here, let’s get you out of those,” Lucifer said, moving up and releasing the handcuffs. Chloe rubbed her shoulders, then looked up at him dreamily. “Oh, Lucifer, that was wonderful.”

He scoffed. “Well, that’s nice to hear, I suppose, but it’s of little consequence. This is about _me_ , remember. Although I will confess that I enjoyed it most thoroughly.” He looked her over. The final three buttons of her shirt – his shirt – had come undone, and the shirt lay around her. “I must also confess that the sight of you in my shirt and that garter belt and stockings is the sexiest sight I could imagine.” He stroked her cheek, then leaned down, gave her a quick kiss, then sat up again. 

“So, as I said, I spent most of the day thinking of things I want to do with you. You remember the time we brought someone into our bed, Damon, I think it was, and we both penetrated you?” Chloe remembered that oh so well. She’d been so turned on by the end that she’d taken Lucifer’s cock in her ass, something she’d been unable to do since; he was just too big.

“Well, the fantasy I had today was of you with all your holes being penetrated. You bent over, riding one cock, another deep in your ass, while I fucked your hot little mouth. Did you ever think of something like that?”

She shook her head. “No,” she lied. That was her shame, her dark secret. That one night where she was just drifting off to sleep… And then she was kneeling on the bed, and Lucifer was in front of her, and she was sucking his cock, like she'd done before, but this time there were two other men, she was riding one of them, another was fucking her ass, she could feel the cock in her pussy and the one in her ass rubbing against each other through the thin wall that separated the two channels, Lucifer's thick cock sliding over her tongue and down her throat, he was holding her head, pulling her head toward him while she took every inch of him, the others pulling her back hard against them, there was so much cock, so much cock inside her... She reached down into her panties and came to a crashing climax the instant her finger touched her clit, imagining their cocks all the way inside her, inside her pussy, her ass, down her throat, feeling every one of them pulsing, filling her with come. She’d made sure to never think of something like that again. 

It had taken some effort.

“Well, we could do that, I suppose, and as beautiful as you are, it would hardly require much effort to find two other men willing to fuck that wet pussy and tight little ass of yours while I feed you my cock. You might even enjoy that. But this is all about my pleasure tonight, and I have no intention of sharing the pleasure of ravaging you with anyone else. So we’ll just have to do the next best thing.”

He got up and walked over to the dresser. This time, he pulled out a black rubber dildo and held it up to her. “You remember this, don’t you, Chloe?” It was about seven inches long, about an inch wide. “It’s a fair bit smaller than my cock, but from past experience it seems to fit quite comfortably in your ass.” He grinned. “And in mine.”

He sat back down on the bed, reaching for the butt plug and the lube. He rolled her over onto her knees and elbows, then lay down next to her, facing the opposite direction. Chloe heard the bottle open, heard the lube being squeezed out, then leaned forward as she felt Lucifer rubbing it around her anus. She tensed as he slipped one finger inside. Another followed a minute leader, and she moaned as he worked them around.

“Oooh, that felt good, Lucifer,” she whispered when he withdrew them. She heard another squirt, and this time it was the head of the butt plug that was pressing against her, a little at a time, widening her bit by bit. She gasped as she felt the pressure from the bulb entering her. This was always the hardest part, where the tight muscle had to give way. “Oh, _fuck!_ ” she gasped as Lucifer as the bulb slid inside her.

“Oh, Chloe, I can’t tell you how much I enjoy this, fucking your beautiful ass with this toy. I suppose I don’t mind if you drew some small amount of pleasure from it as well, although that’s really not important.” 

He held the plug steady as she began moving back and forth against it. He’d actually brought her to orgasm several times this way, although she hadn’t even known that was A Thing. It turns out that the anus is an erogenous zone, and just the right of amount of stimulation of the nerve endings there… And who better than Lucifer to find just the right amount of stimulation?

“Chloe, I hate to interrupt this – I know I’m enjoying this very much – but I think there’s something missing here.”

“What?” she breathed, then her body shuddered as she felt the head of the dildo pressing against her other opening.

“Yes, that’s exactly what’s missing. I wanted to fuck your ass _and_ your pussy at the same time.” He pushed the dildo farther and farther into her, taking his time, giving little twists to the butt plug at the same time, and then she felt the base of the dildo pressing against her folds, both the plug and the dildo all the way inside her.

He eased them in and out of her in perfect synchrony. “Hmmm,” he said. “There’s still something missing. I know! Can you think of what it is, Chloe?”

His hard cock lay on his stomach like a fat snake. “Your cock,” she whispered.

“That’s right, Chloe. I think if you just shift a little more you’ll be – _OH!_ ” She pounced on him, grabbing his hard shaft at the base and pulling it hungrily into her mouth, delighted to find that at that angle she could take him even deeper.

Her body was on fire now. Lucifer was fucking her ass and pussy in synchrony one minute, then switched up, pressing the plug hard inside her as he withdrew the dildo, then plunging the dildo all the way back inside her as the pulled the bulb of the plug all the way out. And all the while, his hips were bucking up, forcing his cock to the back of her throat. It slipped from her mouth, and she fell on him, sobbing, “Oh, Lucifer, you’re gonna make me come, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” like a mantra, and then pulled his cock back into her and swallowed all but a few inches as her own climax tore through her.

He rolled onto his back, reached over, and pulled her up and over his hips so that she was straddling him. “Chloe? I think I’d like it very much if you went for a ride on me.”

Chloe smiled. “I’d like that very much, too.” She giggled. “Not that that matters, of course.”

“Of course,” he replied with a grin.

She shifted slightly, pressed one hand to his chest as she positioned his cock against her opening, then rocked back, giving a contented sigh as she took him deeper and deeper, until he was all the way inside her. The dildo had been nice, but the feel of his cock filling her was just perfect.

She pressed her other hand on his chest, sitting up straight to give him the perfect view of her moving up and down on his shaft. He reached up and played with her breasts as she rode him, pinching her nipples each time she sat all the way back down.

He reached up and pulled her down against him for a kiss. “Chloe, there’s something else we need to do here. Do you want the plug or the dildo?”

She gave him a hesitant look, then understood. “The dildo.”

He smiled. “You’ll be happy to know that that precisely coincides with my desires. I want something deep inside you.”

“Me, too.” Chloe thought of the several times he’d brought her to orgasm that way, her body twitching as he buried the dildo in her ass. And now she’d have his cock inside her, too. 

She heard him squirt lube over the dildo, then squirmed as she felt the it press against her anus. She gasped as an inch or two slid into her. 

“But Chloe?” Lucifer said, taking her hand and placing it with his on the dildo. “I’m going to put you in charge of that. That’s my fantasy: to fuck you while you’re fucking yourself.”

His hand fell away, and she grasped the dildo tightly. She gasped as she sank back on him while pulling the dildo another inch or so into her. She kept the dildo there as she moved forward on him, his cock sliding almost all the way out of her, then thrust back again.

“That feels very good, Chloe, but I want you to go deeper into your ass.”

She pulled the dildo farther as she held him inside her. “Like that?”

“Deeper. I want all of it pressing against my cock.”

She buried her head against his shoulder, her hand sliding to the base of the dildo, pushing it, feeling it stretch her, until it was fully seated inside her.

“Oh, yes,” murmured Lucifer. “That’s perfect.” His hands slid to her hips, grasping them firmly. “Now I’m going to fuck your pussy, Chloe, while you fuck your ass.”

And he did. Suddenly, he was pushing and pulling her back and forth on him, thrusting his cock up into her to synchronize with the pushes, and she quickly followed him, grabbing the base of the dildo and ramming it into her, again and again, and she was moaning, crying, panting, sobbing, collapsing on top of him, her body writhing as twin orgasms enveloped her and she felt his warmth spreading deep in her belly.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovers' first Valentine's Day comes to a close.

He reached down, and she gave a long, low moan as he slowly pulled the dildo out of her ass. He rolled her off of him, onto her back, then snuggled up to her. She looked up at him as he brushed her hair from her cheek, her blue eyes melting him. “Oh, Lucifer,” she said quietly. “My G—” She gave a little laugh. “Oh, that’s right, I’m not allowed to say that, am I?”

He chuckled. “Well, you’ve been a good girl tonight, so I’ll allow you that one transgression.”

She stroked his arm. “It’s just that… I’ve never come like that before. I didn’t even _know_ I could come like that. How many times have I come, anyway? And does that count as one or two?” She looked at him playfully and bit on her lower lip. “Not that that matters, of course.”

“Of course not. I have no idea on that score, although you did seem to be enjoying yourself, from what little attention to it that I was paying.” He leaned down and gave her a soft, slow kiss, lips parted just enough for the tip of his tongue to slip into her mouth. 

Chloe pulled back just a little and caressed his cheek. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. But there’s something else I wanted to give you for Valentine’s Day.”

He gave her one of his best Devil grins. “Hmmm. Color me intrigued. What might it be?”

“Well, tonight you got to fuck me the way you wanted to fuck me.” She flicked her tongue along her lower lip, and gently rolled him over on his back. “Now you’re going to fuck me the way _I_ think you want to fuck me.”

His body tensed as her fingers roamed over his chest and drew small circles on his abdomen, lower and lower. “That _definitely_ is intriguing. I’m in your hands, darling.”

“Yes, you are,” she whispered as her fingers closed around his shaft.

She moved until she was on her knees, her body perpendicular to his, her head over his groin, looking up at him as she slowly stroked him. “I bet you like the way I make you hard, don’t you?”

“Yes, I do.”

“I know. It gets so big.” She placed her other hand around him, on top of the other. “It gets so big I need two hands.” She stroked him at the same slow pace, delighted to see that his breath was coming a bit faster now. He was hard as a rock. She stroked up all the way and rubbed her palm over the crown. He gave a low groan as she leaned down and drooled a thick wad of saliva all over the head, using it to grease the slide of her hands back down.

She looked up at him. “You really like it when I suck your cock, don’t you?”

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t believe I’ve made that much of a secret.” She kept her eyes fixed on him as she leaned forward a bit and pressed her tongue to the underside of the shaft, flicking it across the vein right below the crown. “Oh, yes, that’s it…” His encouragement grew more ardent as she rolled her head and took the crown into her mouth, her tongue swirling around it.

She took him out and raised up just a bit to look at him again. “But I know what you _really_ like when I suck your cock.” She flicked the tip of her tongue across her lower lip. “You really like it when I take you all the way down.”

He fidgeted on the bed. “That’s pretty hard to do,” she continued, “because you’ve got such a huge fucking cock. I have to have my head at just the right angle.” She was still stroking him with both hands, so slowly. “I’ll tell you a little secret. I get really turned on when I do that. When you get so big and hard and I can feel it sliding over my tongue and then down my throat, oh, that makes me super-wet.” His irises were wide and black. “Not that my pleasure matters, of course,” she teased. “But I think you like it, too.” Her mouth was open, the tip of her tongue perched in one corner. “Think we should find out?”

He grunted his assent, as much as he could. She moved her body just a little bit more toward him, held his shaft up at about a forty-five degree angle from his body, and turned her head. He watched as her hands slid down, one cupping his balls while the other pressed him down, watched her warm, wet mouth envelope him, deeper and deeper, watched as she hesitated just when she’d taken him almost all the way in, watched her mouth open just a bit wider, felt her breath on him as she exhaled, and then her lips were wrapped around the base of his cock and he felt it slide into her throat.

She took him out, slowly, then smiled up at him. “Did you like that?”

He rolled his eyes and struggled for breath. “Love, that might be the single silliest question anyone has ever asked me.”

She giggled, then turned and took him down all the way again, a little more quickly this time. She gave a brief thought to making him come this way. She knew he would like that, he would very much like tangling his fingers in her hair, pushing her head back and forth on him, thrusting into her until he came, his cock buried in her throat. 

She would like that now, too. Sometimes thoughts like that would come unbidden. Sometimes she’d be sitting there in the precinct at her desk, her eyes glazing over as she read report after report, and suddenly out of nowhere her panties would grow wet as her thoughts drifted to something like this, her kneeling on the bed next to him while he fucked her mouth, taking every inch of his cock until it was throbbing inside her…

She pulled him out with just a tinge of regret, and sat up. “I know that you’d like it if I made you come like that, but I have some other ideas. And I’ll make it up to you anyway.” She looped a leg across him, straddling his waist, her back turned to him. She leaned back and pressed one hand against his chest, lifting his shaft up with the other and poising the head at her pussy. “I know you like it when I come all over your cock while I’m riding you, and I know you like it when I ride you like this because you can watch my ass.” She breathed heavily as she sank down on him, slowly, just as she had a few minutes ago, but this time it was the walls of her vagina that hugged him as she enveloped his shaft.

She was right. Lucifer loved fucking her this way, and not only because he could watch her ass. He liked the way she’d lean back, both hands on his chest, propping her up, her long hair swirling down. He liked the way he could reach his hands around her and cup his hands around her breasts, squeezing them, flicking his fingers over the nipples. He liked the way her moans deepened when his hand would drift down her stomach, gently pressing against her clit as she rode him. He liked the way she’d react when he grabbed her waist, just above her hips, and held her steady as he thrust his cock up into her, how she’d sob and beg him to fuck her harder, how he would, how he’d feel the tremors in her body start in her legs, then spread, how, yes, how she’d come all over his cock as her body writhed on top of him.

Just like she was doing now.

His dick slid out of her as she fell forward onto her elbows and knees when she was finished, and he sat up behind her and prepared to enter her again. She turned to look at him. “Lucifer, would you like it if I fucked you?”

He paused. “Why, yes, I’d like that very much, now that you mention it.”

“Lean back.” He did, settling back on his haunches, his hands resting behind him on the bed, his cock, wet from her juices, jutting up in the air.

She moved back against him until his dick was lying heavy against her butt. She raised her ass just a little bit and reached between her legs, her hand groping for his shaft, finding it, pulling it down until it was pressed against her opening. She gently eased back against him, the angle forcing the shaft to bend just a little, then she gasped as it straightened out and he was inside her.

In the three months they’d been together, they’d never tried this exact position, and Lucifer was left to wonder why in Dad’s name they hadn’t. He loved being on top or having her on top, because he could watch the rapturous expressions on her face as she took him, watch her firm breasts bounce up and down, see her eyes getting lost in the passion of the moment, watch her mouth contort as she pleaded with him to fuck her faster or harder or deeper or plead with him not to stop or tell him that she was going to come, tell him that she was, watch the sheer pleasure on her face as she climaxed.

But he liked this too. He couldn’t see any of those things, but he could imagine them, and he could see the tiny bud of her ass as he watched his long cock snake in and out of her vagina just below it.

This angle, though, was different, because he was sitting back, and each time he entered her her pussy pressed down on the top of his shaft. 

It was the same difference for Chloe, with the added benefit that he could penetrate her even deeper. She prolonged it as much as she could, reveling in the pleasure of moving forward until just the tip of his cock remained inside her, then pushing back, taking him oh so slowly, until he was balls-deep inside her. She shifted her hips up toward him each time she took him, then gave them a slow, sensual wriggle as she moved forward again.

She felt his one hand on her back, the fingers aimless caressing her. She reached between her legs, her middle and forefinger forming a V against his shaft as she slid back and forth on him. His hand drifted down her back, over her ass, one cheek, then the other, and she was moving faster now. Her face fell to the bed as she felt his thumb press against her asshole, then it was inside her, her fingers rubbing her clit now as she bounced back and forth on his cock, and her orgasm came with the suddenness of a spring storm and washed over her. 

She fell forward again, releasing him, then quickly spun around and knelt in front of him. “I want to taste my pussy,” she whispered, and hungrily pulled his cock into her mouth. She sucked him, then pulled him out, her hand racing up and down the shaft, the head just inches from her outstretched tongue.

The force of his eruption jerked his cock from her hand. A thick rope of semen gushed from the head, splattering across her cheek and trailing into her hair. She grabbed him and pulled his cock down just as it pulsed again, and she jerked on the shaft, her mouth open, his come splashing hot and thick across her tongue. When she had coaxed out the last of it, she leaned forward and drooled all of it out of her, onto the crown. It coursed down the shaft, and then he was in her mouth again, and by the time she pulled him out, she had lapped up every drop.

They lay cuddled together. She was sore and her body ached, in the best way possible. She could still taste him, and feel the warm pool of come on her cheek. “So this is what you humans do for Valentine’s Day?” he finally mumbled.

“I don’t think _all_ of them do.”

“I’m sure they don’t. None of them have a Devil for a boyfriend.”

She giggled. “So did you have a good time?”

“I suppose there was a moment or two there.” He flinched as she punched him in the side. “Well, yes, it was quite satisfying, I have to admit. I suppose I have some minor regret that you derived no pleasure from it, but I’ll make it up to you tomorrow.”

“Tomorrow?”

“Yes, tomorrow will be _your_ Valentine’s Day.”

“Lucifer, I’m not sure I can handle –”

“Oh, don’t worry.” He turned to face her, and kissed her gently. “Do you know what my greatest desire is with you, Chloe? Do you want to know what I truly desire?” She shook her head. “To make love to you, slow and tender.” He peered at her more closely. “Woman, why in the world are you crying? Did I say something wrong?”

“No,” she said softly. “It’s just that… Sometimes I cry when I’m really happy.” 

Lucifer shook his head and gave one of his patented eyerolls. “Humans….”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you had fun. 'Til next Valentine's Day.


End file.
